


I'm Mature

by MissGreenCake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Asriel Dreemurr - Freeform, Other, Underfell Asriel Dreemurr, Underfell Chara, chara, charasriel, implied future relationship, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGreenCake/pseuds/MissGreenCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara likes reading romances. But Asriel doesn't and thinks he's mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Mature

"Why you keep reading that stuff?" Asriel rashly gave a new brushstroke to his drawing, splattering red paint on the paper, the floor and some fur on his hands. "It's useless and stupid. You should read cool things like 'Monster Culture' or 'The Art of Fighting'."

"I already read them. And romances are not stupid, they're interesting. And teaches many things."

"Yeah, like how to hug, because hugging is soooo complicated. Or..." Asriel gave Chara a smug grin, that kind of smile Chara knew quite well it meant something bad, or rather gross, was about to be said. "French kissing wooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Azzy!"

You giggled and looked at the bedroom door, feeling a little concerned. If the King and Queen heard what his son just said, they would assume the conversation between you two was highly inappropriate and send you to a different room. Besides, they didn't like the fact that you read romances. Just like Asriel, they consider them pointless, but they respect your likes, which was good.

The goat boy smiled and looked back at his drawing. "They won't come in. They're out on royal business. Without me, once again."

"You wanted to go?" You shifted your position so you could sit and look straight at him.

"Did you hear what i say? Yeah i wanted to go with them. I'm the Prince of this realm, and one day the King. I gotta know about all the things i'll have to deal with."

"You're thinking too ahead. You're still young, there's plenty of time for you to learn about how to rule the Underground."

Looking up to meet your eyes, Asriel spoke with an unamused tone. "I'm not that young."

"Yes you are. We both are."

"You are young." There's his smug smile again, followed by a proud voice. "I'm older than you and more mature. I read heavy books."

"Yeah, that's why your mom still cuts your food!"

"I don't ask for that! She just goes for it without warning me!"

You laugh and he throws the paint brushes at you, landing on your face and lap, dirtying you and your book with red and black paint. You open your mouth in disbelief. _He did not just do that._

As soon as you look back at him, his smile is the most mischievous thing you ever saw.

"HEY careful with my BOOK!" You throw him your pillow but he skilfully grab it.

Getting up, Asriel walked slowly to you, holding the pillow in front of his chest. "Wanting to fight?" His words were playful but enough to make you still and quiet. You were not afraid of him, he was just much bigger than you, and those big dark eyes and red clothes help him look dangerous. "Oh i gladly can do that." You gulped but knowing he would never really hurt you, you got on your knees, grabbed your book and pose yourself in a attacking position.

"Just warning you, my book has a really hard cover."

Asriel lifted the pillow, imitating your pose. " You won't be able to attack me."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Cause i'm gonna suffocate you first!"

With that being said, he jumped in your direction to try to pin you under him but you dodge his moves, one of the perks of being small and fast, and throw yourself over him, making him fall on his stomach. You see that as an opportunity to sit on his back, lay your whole weight on him (he doesn't mind, he's big and strong), and gently tap him on his head with your book.

"I won." You say, smiling and taking his silence as sweet victory.

"No you didn't."

With one quick movement, Asriel got on his knees, and lifting his arms, he stretched his back, making you fall almost on the ground if your bed was not large. You try to escape so you could have time to look back at him and prepare your next attack but he grabs your ankle and pulls you to him. Putting his legs around your waist, he got you where he wanted.

"Thinking you can beat me so easily?" He spoke smugly, "I studied techniques, i train with my parents. Hahaha! Any last words?"

Chara wanted to answer, but they couldn't help but feel excited and nervous with the fact that Asriel was pinning them down like the main character was pinning their lover down, in the book they were reading. What happened after that scene was quite....arousing.

Except, of course, without a pillow near their face.

Wanting to enjoy the moment, Chara looked away to give Asriel the sense of defeat, also too hide their embarrassment for feeling like that, and said the most cliche plead they could think of.

 "Oh no... I got it Azzy! Please don't kill meeee!"

Asriel was amused by their weak voice, kinda sounded like when a princess was imploring the villain to let her out of the tower.

"Oh yeah? Admit i'm the most mature in this room, and the most skillful in battles, and the most handsome." He chuckled at the last one.

Chara smiled. "Asriel Dreemurr, you are the most mature and skillful, " They paused, looking at him right in the eye, "and the most handsome in here. Grant me mercy please. "

You must have acted weird, or perhaps your voice cracked, because he looked at you with a puzzled expression and you could swear he got a tiny bit closer to your face before staring at you for some seconds and releasing you, to look away.

"...See? I'm the best haha...." He still wasn't looking at you.

"Yeah. You definitely are."

You stayed lying on the bed for a minute. _What were you thinking? Letting your mind wander around with such impure fantasies with Asriel. What a disgrace, and you made him uncomfortable. You should stop reading romances for a while. They only give you dumb ideas._

"Hey." He turned to you and you immediately sat up. "Staying at home is not so bad." He walked towards you and picked up the paint brushes. "You're fun to play with. And i guess i want to enjoy my time playing while i still can. When i'm King, we can't do this anymore."

"You don't know! Who says i won't appear from behind and hit you with a pillow?"

Asriel smiled and you felt so, so warm inside your chest.

"You won't, cause i will train everyday and by then i will be as fast as a ninja, you'll probably be the one to be hit first."

"I won't give up."

You gently patted his head one last time with your book, the paint on it still fresh but you didn't care anymore. It's just a book. And he's your best friend.

He sat on the floor again and began to paint, his drawing showed some sort of big goat wearing a dark robe and red wings decorated with white stars. On his right hand there was a huge sword and on the other there were yellow straws coming out of his fingers, most likely representing electric lightning.

Your attention was broken when he held the paper in front of him and blew for the paint to dry faster "When the time comes," he blew some more, feeling his face getting a bit warm, "help me rule the kingdom. It would be nice to have you a r o....u n d...."

You felt your heart melting at his words.

"Count on me!"

Screw the book, you wanted to sit next to him and paint as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> My first time writing fanfiction :) I hope it went well!
> 
> So, Chara and Asriel, i love this pairing. I never saw them as siblings even if the game says they "became like siblings". Their relationship is up for interpretation. You can feel like one of your friends is like your sibling and still develop a romantic relationship with them.
> 
> Anyways, Underfell is my favourite Undertale AU. I wanted to write something with it so i did! More to come, hopefully.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading it! :) I really appreciate it!


End file.
